Scarves and Mistletoe
by theartsofseduction
Summary: LxLight AU. Ryuzaki has been assigned a foreign exchange student to spend the remainder of his college career. He arrives just in time for Christmas season, and with mistletoe about who knows what may happen.
1. Chapter 1

Scarves, sweaters, jackets, trees, fires, chestnuts roasting on an open fire; they're all of the traits that typically belong to the wintered season. A layer of white ice crystals stretching as far as the eye could see. Occasionally a child would grab some of the snow and hurl it at their friend; the unsuspecting victim. Families put lights around their house spelling the words, "DECK THE HALLS" while their garage spells out "WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY". The snow occasionally changes color because of the flickering bulbs hanging from the bushes.

Being a spectator year after the next, I could describe the entire street of my neighborhood with succession. A large snow globe with a reindeer waving would always remain poised at the corner. However, my home was always at the top of the hill. Not very many people visited me and my father. Even now, as I am at the age of twenty-five, we still don't get "Merry Christmas" or "Happy Holiday" from the neighbors.

Our house wasn't very well decorated; I suppose that could be the result of lack of Christmas spirit.

I sat in front of the fireplace, gazing into its orange flames. The light emanating from it lit up only a small portion of the room at this nightly hour. The bookcases lined the wall, untouched for many years. Holly decorated the walls, and occasionally there would be a little mistletoe hanging from the doorway. They were useless though. It was only me and my father in this giant hillside mansion.

"Ryuzaki," I heard him call quietly from the doorway. "I've dinner prepared for this evening. Do you plan on having any?"

"I may," I muttered, looking up from the captivating flames. He's old with age; about sixty-four. I wonder how he had managed to raise me from the age of six without feeling too overworked; lacking a wife or partner. "I'm not particularly hungry at the moment."

"Are you nervous?"

Months ago we were told that we would be housing a foreign exchange student. He would be attending the college that I graduated from years ago, and we were to house him. I was not sure which country he is from, or what he looks like, but he is to be starting school after the holiday break. This evening, at 10PM, he would be arriving at our estate for us to house him.

The clock was ticking away the minutes left to wait as Watari and I sat in the house, thinking about this person we did not know, and what he would be like. Occasionally I would raise a question that Watari would hypothesize for me, but in truth neither of us knew anything about this young man. He was a freshman, eighteen years of age, and that was all I knew.

"Have you seen any photographic files on him?" I asked curiously; though I knew the answer after having questioned him on this many times.

"No," he uttered with a finalizing sigh. "I have not. I am beginning to think that they're trying to keep a potential criminal hidden at our house."

A smile crept across my face as I listened to him. A criminal living in our home; yes, of course. The chances of a criminal entering our home, with our deductive skills, seemed slim to none; a consistent joke between the two of us alone.

When silence resumed in the study, my thoughts began to drift. Perhaps the new resident would be interesting and enrich the conversation in this house a little bit. Granted Watari and I did have some heated conversations, it was always the same traditional debating and I did grow weary of it.

It seemed out of nowhere when the knocking came from the front door. Watari and I looked at each other, and rose to our feet simultaneously as we headed straight towards the door. The acidic bubbling in my stomach grew stronger with each step.

The knocking occurred once more while Watari reached for the doorknob. The heavy door swung, but he stopped it before it hit the wall, preventing it from appearing threatening.

In the midst of the chilly wind stood the exchange student, shivering with his suitcases beside him, a taxi at the bottom of the hill. He hugged himself, a grey scarf hugging his neck, though it flicked in the wind along with his hair.

"Hello " he muttered. It seemed like he had to think a little bit before speaking; English most likely not being his first language. "Am I at the right address? I'm here to stay for the exchange student program."

"Yes, you're at the right place. Here," Watari stepped out and grabbed his bags, gesturing for this young man to enter the house. "It's cold out; you should go inside."

Upon stepping in, I noticed him in a better light. His hair is a dark honey color, and his eyes a light brown; skin lightly tanned, though not too much to be conspicuous. His frame is very stretched, almost to an unimaginable level.

"Hello, my name is Ryuzaki," I introduced myself. "It's nice to have you here with us."

He bowed, showing a sign of respect I would assume. When he stood back up, he looked at me with serious eyes, "My name is Yagami Raito. I think in English that would be Light."

"Yes," I said, affirming his words. "Do you have a particular name you would like to be addressed by?"

"No, I'm fine with anything really."

He stood there politely while Watari carried his bags in. I automatically understood that he must be from an Asian country; most likely Japan due to his name. It wasn't a good idea to assume, but the matter would be addressed later. I helped him remove his coat, placing it on a wrack for it to stay. He insisted that he keep his scarf on though. I didn't question why and allowed him to keep it.

At first this young man was hesitant to walk along the hallways. I could understand why, since they must feel strange and unusual to him. Without a doubt I know that I would feel the same. As I stepped before him, leading him to his bedroom, I could practically feel him staring at me. Did he find me off just like the rest of the neighborhood?

Looking over my shoulder, I noticed that he didn't look away. His eyes locked with mine, almost in a challenging way. It puzzled me; such a challenging gaze for someone who just stepped foot onto my territory. I didn't feel up to taking him on, so to speak, and therefore simply looked back in front of me.

"So, I would like to get acquainted with you, Light Yagami," I said calmly, as if there hadn't been a moment of tension. "Where are you from?"

It was a fraction of a second longer than usual before he answered, "Kanto, Japan."

I had guessed his nationality perfectly; though his caramel-colored hair seemed to be quite contradictory to the Japanese gene pool. It seemed somewhat out of place, but I dismissed it.

Upon getting to his room, I opened the door and showed him the bedroom. The bed was the largest size: a king. The sheets are made of the finest silks, and the cotton is too soft to resist. It guaranteed a good night's sleep what with all of the textures combined.

"This is your room from here until you leave," I said casually, watching him step in and examine his new sleeping quarters. He seemed complete surprised with such a lavished room; it was almost as if he had never set foot in a place like this before in his life. "Do you mind if I ask any other questions?"

"Not at all," he replied, sitting on the bed and running his hands along the silk. "You must be curious."

Watari came and went, leaving the luggage resting against the bed. They almost seemed like they belonged there.

"What is your family like?" I ask him, standing beside the bed.

"I have a younger sister named Sayu. She's fifteen at the moment, and very jealous that I got to come here. My mother's name is Sachiko, and my father's name is Soichiro," he explained to me. I simply nodded my head, absorbing the information as he spoke. "I have no pets, though."

"Have you ever wanted one?"

"Not really. They're expensive and take up a lot of your free time."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

As I searched for another common question, I could feel his eyes burning onto me yet again. I didn't dare look up, knowing what I would find if I did. His golden eyes threatening, daring me to ask him some taboo question like some bizarre type of test. When I did finally look up, the feeling was gone, and so was the look I had assumed to be in his eyes.

He was simply sitting there, waiting for the next question. When I noticed him look out of the window I followed suit. There were snowflakes falling past the window at an alarming speed. The wind, no doubt, was its personal aid.

"Why did you choose to come to England for your studying abroad?"

He paused. It seemed like the umpteenth time since he had arrived that he did pause. It was almost awkward, but I refrained myself from uttering so. Looking him over, I saw a smile creep onto his face.

"I've always wanted to spend time in an English speaking country," he said. "To learn the culture of another country is to understand it, if I may say so."

Before I had time to reply, the clock down at the end of the hall chimed eleven times. I looked at Light, and he smiled anxiously back. I could tell he felt somewhat uncomfortable having to sleep in a new place. I understood, but could not empathize with him.

"It's getting late," I said, turning to the door. "I assume you're very tired and would appreciate getting your full amount of sleep. I shall see you in the morning, Light Yagami."

To show respect, I bowed for him. I closed the door behind myself and then smiled. It seemed like there would be something about him I could discover within the next few days. It was a few days before Christmas after all. The presents beneath the tree, though I have long since grown out of it, all were destined for Watari, Light, and me.

Slowly I walked down the hall, realizing that the dinner Watari had cooked had never been touched. Perhaps I could eat some later when I awoke from my sleep in the middle of the night. As I sighed, I trekked down the hallways once more to my room.

By the time morning came I felt well rested and ready to face preparations. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve; exactly the same as any other day, but with another title. I wouldn't wake up our guest; though it was nine in the morning. I didn't know his sleeping patterns, and decided to let him rest if he still was. Taking in a deep breath, I dressed myself in my usual manner of dress.

Stepping into the hall, the aroma of bacon, pancakes, sausages, maple syrup, and potato hashes greeted me. My father's skills were always magnificent to the point where he exceeded expectations. It only became apparent that with age that he had become more polished in his skills.

For a moment I believed I had heard footsteps behind me; though when I looked over my shoulder I saw no body following my footsteps. I thought perhaps Light had woken up, but it appeared that he hadn't.

As I stepped into the kitchen, watching my father cook, I made my way over to the countertop that had all of the food resting on a silver platter. There was an array of foods such as pancakes and various fruits; just as I had assumed from the smells that had wafted through the halls.

To my left at the stove I saw my father working quite diligently. The last of the pancakes were finishing up when he noticed my presence. For a second he looked over his shoulder and greeted me with a "Good morning Ryuzaki" like he always does.

Taking a seat at the island counter, I properly grab a fork. I was never a fan of using silverware, but it was to be done if one were to be proper. I shook my head as I held the cold metal in my palm.

"Did you sleep well?" my father asked.

"Yes; though I couldn't fall asleep as easily tonight, even with the aid of the usual medication."

"Do you suppose it's because of our guest?"

"I would think so."

A soft nod showed that my father agreed with me. I had a feeling that he understood my discomfort mingled with excitement. I hardly ever spent time with people when they weren't my father. I heard soft padding noises coming from down the hallway. He had risen. 


	2. Chapter 2

A day had gone by since Light Yagami, the Japanese foreign exchange student, had arrived in our home. He had been significantly quiet, and was potentially unnoticeable aside for the fact that he did tend to appear at random intervals of the day. He still seemed to be looking through the estate like a child stricken by wonder. I had previously assumed that this was most likely due to the fact that he had never been in a house this large before.

"Ryuzaki?"

I was caught off guard when I noticed him standing in the doorway. He seemed so gentle and lithe standing there so quietly. He looked around the room, taking in the surroundings that were my bedroom as he waited for me to allow him to enter. When I gestured for him to come in I managed a small smile in his direction.

He stood there by my side for a moment, looking out of the window at the snow that seemed to endlessly fall. It had been snowing for three days straight; nearly a record had it been thicker snow. I followed his gaze and then sighed, showing my obvious dismay at the relentless weather.

"Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if we could do something together today. We haven't really been doing much due to the weather, but I figured that we could try and start a fire or something like that."

His speech was still slow despite that he had been here for a few days now and had had more than enough time to practice his English. I didn't subtract any points from him.

The younger man seemed intent on spending time together. Granted for the past few days I had been wrapped up in the holiday busyness, so I hadn't given myself enough time to get acquainted with him. There would naturally be plenty of time to get to know each other, since he would be staying here for quite a while, but it was quite clear to me that he wanted to learn more about me and my past now.

It took only five minutes for a fire to start up, and three minutes for it to become an impressive forest of flames. Yagami sat before the fire. His eyes gazed into each individual flame as if they had something unique that the others did not. I knew he was thinking of what to ask me, but I didn't press him for it.

"Ryuzaki," he said easily. "Where is your mother?"

I blinked, unsure of how to answer his question. Would it be odd to answer given my unusual circumstances? Taking in a breath I looked him over and sat beside him.

"I've never had a mother," I explained quietly. "It's always been just my father and me."

"I don't… quite understand."

"I was adopted. My birth mother was young at the age of eighteen. Her life was troublesome, and she couldn't care for me like she wanted to. Instead of trying to take on the challenge that was caring for me herself, she put me up for adoption. Eventually, months later, I was adopted by my father, Quillish Wammy; though he prefers to go by his college nickname Watari around most."

"Adopted…"

Truth be told my mother had been a teenager at the time I was conceived. She turned eighteen just a few days before I had been delivered, but she realized she wasn't ready for motherhood when she saw me. I was given up for adoption to have a better life; though I do wonder what she was like, and who my father is. They were from two different countries, so it was unlikely that they even still spent time together.

Light seemed genuinely interested in this topic; though he didn't question me further about it. He most likely believed it to be a sensitive topic to me. In reality I was hardly moved by it. If my mother hadn't been ready to raise a child, then it was her choice what to do with me.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of; my father only adopted me, and I never cared to look into my bloodlines."

Nodding Light looked me over with a somewhat curious air. I didn't speak until he was ready to question me further. This topic wasn't necessarily interesting for me to participate in. He took in a breath and then leaned over towards me, "Do you have any friends?"

I felt my face warm up slightly; that was one aspect in life that I lacked utterly and entirely. I had absolutely no friends; no one to talk to daily, or ever. While slouching I locked eyes with him, "I haven't developed a bond with anyone, no."

"You don't have any friends?" he asked.

"No, I do not have any friends."

There seemed a moment in time where I thought he was trying to judge me based off of this one fact of mine. I assumed him to be the popular type at school; many people would fawn over him because of his high intelligence and beauty. Then again I didn't know anything about his social life other than what I've come to know between the two of us. Perhaps he was a hermit-type like me, or maybe he was just as social as I believed him to be.

For a few minutes we simply listened to the crackling of the everlasting fire that burned in the pit of the fireplace. It seemed to try and coax us into conversation, but it wasn't doing its job effectively. He sighed and shifted in his place, most likely trying to conjure up a solid opinion of my overall personality.

The stillness in the air made my skin crawl to a certain degree. He wouldn't say a word. He stretched slightly as he looked over at me for a moment. It seemed like he was studying my profile before thinking about something he was yearning to say.

"Does that mean you've never had a girlfriend either?"

"I… suppose you could put it that way," I muttered quietly.

"You've never kissed a girl?"

"No; I have never kissed a girl, or anyone for that matter. Does it matter all that much?"

"No, I was just curious."

After another five minutes he had gotten to his feet and bowed to me with a certain air of respect. I nodded at him in understanding as he apologized, but he had to go do something. I didn't ask, lest I come off as nosy. He still hardly knew me.

When he walked out of the room I couldn't help but notice my eyes lingering on his body a little bit longer than intended… I couldn't figure it out; there was something about him that drew my eyes. Taking in a breath I turned my head back to the flames.

Maybe it was just the feeling of finally having someone else to talk to. I couldn't be too sure, but I liked the sensation. The sound of silence and flickering flames penetrated my being in such a different way. The thought of actually having someone for a friend… It gave me that warm feeling inside my heart.

Closing my eyes, I smiled to myself ever so slightly. Maybe it was time for a change in this monotonous life of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

FanFic was giving me some issues in uploading this when originally wanted to (January 29th), but hopefully you'll enjoy reading it anyway.

* * *

For the next few days I didn't speak much to Yagami. He was minding his own business in his room, and keeping to himself. I wondered if I had said something two days previous that may have offended him. Surely he couldn't have assumed us to be friends only after having known each other for only a few days? I had seen him in the halls; he would toss a smile in my direction and then continue on. I was thinking about how he must be studying for when he returns to school, but I didn't know of any student who would study when it wasn't demanded of them.

The snow had finally stopped after an astounding six days. One would assume that we were snowed in. When Watari attempted to open the door it wouldn't budge. The news cast had confirmed the worst blizzard anyone had ever seen in decades, if that. I sat in the kitchen watching Watari cook once more. It seemed like life these days was monotonous and boring as ever. Light appeared from around the corner, wearing the very same scarf he had been wearing on the first day he had arrived. I still didn't understand why he chose to wear it inside the house, but still I didn't question him on his methods.

"Good morning," he greeted; a certain gleam in his eye caught my attention. He seemed oddly pleasant about being snowed in. It was Christmas Eve, but not the day of Christmas just yet. Maybe it was a child-like joy that he had harbored over night.

I managed a minuscule smile and a nod of acknowledgment. He took the seat beside me and then shook his head with what I assumed to be sarcastic amusement, "The snow has really messed us over."

"Indefinitely," I sighed in agreement. "I would like to take you somewhere since you haven't had many opportunities to do anything since you arrived, but we're home-bound."

"It's fine. I had seen the weather forecasts before I got here. I had a feeling we wouldn't be able to do anything for a few days," he explained. "By the way, I noticed that you decorated your home with Christmas ornaments and baubles."

"Yes. It is almost Christmas after all."

The young Japanese man nodded his head and looked over his shoulder; his expression suddenly became more serious as he gazed at the mistletoe hanging down from the doorway. It seemed to captivate him more than it did anyone else in the house. He rested his jaw on the back of his hand and gave it a good stare; almost as if it had done something that had particularly bothered him.

He must have been confused as to why we had even bothered placing it in the house in the first place. Originally it had only been Watari and me; I suppose it would come off as a little bit bizarre. Light slowly turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised slightly in curiosity.

"Mistletoe?"

Watari looked at Light for a moment, and took the liberty of answering why he had put it there in the first place, "Exactly, I had put it there for decorative purposes only. As you have noticed it's only me and Ryuzaki in this household, so it wouldn't be appropriate for any other reason."

A simple nod signaled that he understood Watari's reasoning. He sighed and then looked at me; his eyes seemed to be locking onto mine. I felt the power within them, and for a fraction of a moment it startled me. I had never felt so much power within someone's gaze before.

Within the next moment a small smirk crept onto his mouth as he looked at me. My uneasiness continued to creep within my depths.

"Do you usually decorate your home with mistletoe?"

"Not really," he answered almost automatically. "Though I have been victim to its true intentions, unfortunately…"

He seemed genuinely dismayed. I wondered what had happened between him and someone else, but the mere thought of thinking about it made my stomach twinge. I didn't want to imagine something that wasn't my personal business to begin with.

It took hours for people to clear the pathway; an estimated fourteen hours until it was at least somewhat useful to walk in. The front door could open, and we could breathe the fresh air of oxygen outside. Generally I would be what people call a "shut in". I didn't venture out of my home too often because I really had no reason to. However, now that Light Yagami was here, I had reason.

He tightly wrapped the scarf around his neck, his jacket tightly fitting his form as he stepped outside and breathed in a lungful of oxygen. I watched as he slowly brushed his fingertips against the surface of the hardened snow. He wrinkled his nose temporarily, expression irritated, as he pulled on his black gloves. A small smile appeared on my face as I looked around the yard.

"You wouldn't have been expected it to be something other than cold, would you?"

The young Yagami boy looked at me with the very same gleam in his eyes that he wore before. No smile accompanied his face this time, and I felt like he was less friendly than he had been earlier.

Remaining on the stoop, I watched him bask in the winter scenery. Among the days that he had already spent here he had shared information that we partially already knew: His birthday, his future dreams, his majors, and whatnot. I knew that his birthday was only two months away, but I wouldn't say anything about it.

"Ryuzaki," he spoke. "You should join me out here. It's a little bit cold, but it won't kill you."

Shaking my head, I politely declined his offer. It wasn't that it was too cold, but the snow. I hated snow. I hated how cold it was, and how it got me wet, even through my protective clothing. And I hated how it almost always tried to influence people to fling balls of itself at others. I couldn't stand it.

I watched as the younger male continued to walk among the snow in a stupor, it seemed. His eyes soaked in the peaceful white wonderland, though he was most likely pleased in having a "White Christmas". I had previously arranged gifts to be placed beneath the tree for the young man, but I hadn't known much about him, so I had hoped he would like what would be beneath the tree for him.

Fortunately enough Christmas wasn't for another day. I had enough time to continue to get to know this boy as best as I could. The way that Light looked around the snow-filled yard made me feel a sort of spark in my chest. It felt like months since I had first met him; how long had it been to begin with? He was different, and I couldn't help but find my curiosity spiking.

Minutes later I returned inside to Watari holding a plate that had cups of hot chocolate on them. I hadn't been out there long, but I would never decline a cup of hot chocolate. Taking in a deep breath as I inhaled the scent, I looked over my shoulder to see Light stepping into the home, removing his jacket but keeping the scarf around his neck.

"Hot chocolate?" Watari offered politely.

"Please."

He lifted the hot chocolate off of the silver platter and gave a small bow for respect and thanks. I nodded in understanding as I walked with him to the living room. The television screen, spanning larger than most, showed a typical Christmas movie called what I believed to be _The Polar Express_; a children's movie, but still heartwarming all the same.

Sipping the hot chocolate, Light watched the screen from beside me as we stood between rooms.

"I've never seen this movie," he commented.

"It's an American movie," I responded. "They took a book and created it into this movie, as per usual. It's aimed towards children, but it's still good."

"The CGI is interesting."

He took a sip and then blinked as he smirked a little to himself as he looked at me from the side of his vision.

"Do you watch Christmas movies a lot? I don't believe this television was on before we went outside."

"That it wasn't," I muttered.

Watari knew when certain movies were playing on the television, and which movies I liked to watch on occasion in the spirit of the holiday. However, now was one of those more uncomfortable moments what with the choice in movie being directed at a younger age group than me. I took in a breath and shrugged, glanced out of the corner of my eye and locked felt our eyes meet in a sort of momentary struggle against one another.

Looking over my shoulder, I noticed Watari eying something. I looked up, and there it was. My stomach dropped for a moment; how cliché was it that the mistletoe would be directly above our heads? Light didn't notice at first; his eyes continued to lock onto the television screen as he nonchalantly sipped his hot chocolate.

I took another small sip of my cinnamon-laced hot chocolate, my eyes forward. However conscious of the mistletoe, I refused to allow Light to catch on. It was out of my reach when he looked at my face.

"Are you alright?"

"Mm."

Somehow my response clued him in on my discomfort. He looked up, and his eyes widened. I saw it all from the corner of my own, but remained silent. I couldn't properly register how to respond, but Light knew quite well.

"Ryuzaki."

My instincts betrayed me and I turned my head; I looked at the foreigner taking residence in my home. Within the next moment, I saw his face closed to mine and felt his lips against mine.

_My first kiss_.


	4. Chapter 4

Only six hours had passed from that one moment in time where Light's lips had touched my own. I couldn't help but memorize the sensation that I had experienced during those few moments. The younger male was now in his room, resting for tomorrow's celebrations. I hadn't bothered to return to my room; not that I had reason to, to begin with. My mind was buzzing with questions that I couldn't even begin to imagine.

_Why had he done it?_

_ He didn't have to, so what was his reasoning?_

Mistletoe often called for kissing beneath it, but it didn't apply if the two people standing under it were of the same sex, did it?

Shaking my head, I sat in my typical position. My legs were hugged against my chest as I stared at the same orange fire that had been invitingly flickering in the fireplace for the past week or so. My heart was beating rapidly in my ribcage. He could sleep so easily knowing that he had just confused me, possibly for life. I envied his easygoing personality. Then again, he may not have realized the entirety of the situation. Perhaps kissing another male was normal in Japan, casual at best.

It didn't make sense to me, however. Kissing, no matter what region, would most likely relate to intimacy in some way, wouldn't it?

Releasing a breath, I closed my eyes. The night before Christmas, and my insomnia had taken a hold of my brain. My thoughts scrambled throughout my mind, screaming, pulling at my consciousness, striving to keep it active.

"You're still awake."

I turned my head to look at Watari. He was standing, though not accompanied by a tray of some kind. I was almost disappointed; now would have been a good time to revert to the comfort foods. Sweet and delicious desserts to give me the sense of an endorphin rush.

The elderly man I knew so well sat beside me, though he took a more appropriate sitting posture. His eyes, nearly always narrowed from age and difficulty with seeing, focused on the same flames from before. I wondered if he could feel the tension that I was feeling right now; though I assumed he did anyway. He knew me so well that it would have been an utter disappointment had he not.

"Are you alright?" he asked, knowing fully well that there had to be some sort of trigger to my insomnia. "Do you need to medication?"

"I'm fine, I suppose."

"What happened?"

Turning his head to look at me, I did not meet his gaze. He seemed so calm, yet stern with me on a daily basis—now was no exception. He knew something was troubling me, and wouldn't rest until he got a proper response, as I had come to know this over the years.

For a few more minutes, I allowed the silence to linger in the air. Purposely I didn't want to tell Watari. I was never really sure whether or not he was the type of parent to entirely disown their child if they ended up being homosexual. I, myself, wasn't sure of my sexual orientation now.

It wasn't that I had hated that kiss; I hadn't enjoyed it either, but I wasn't entirely repulsed by the idea. It gave room to question myself, and leave me in the dark about who I really was.

"Nothing," I lied.

Watari shook his head and placed his firm hand on my shoulder. His aged fingers curled around the dome-like shape of my body; this was meant to be some sort of gesture of support, but I found myself having a hard time feeling any less confused.

"Ryuzaki," he murmured sternly. "Tell me the truth."

"Yagami kissed me," I said, surprised at how fluidly it had come from my own lips. Perhaps I had needed to let it out. "He kissed me, and I didn't make an effort to stop him. It was under the mistletoe earlier; did you see?"

"I noticed the two of you beneath it, yes. However, I didn't think much of it. I wasn't expecting something like that to be the outcome. Is he asleep?"

"Yes, although I'm not sure how he's managing to do so… My stomach is in knots. I don't believe I'll be having an easy time resting tonight."

"The offer for your usual medication is still available."

"I don't like using it…"

Ever since childhood I had always had difficulty sleeping. Whenever something particularly outstanding would lodge itself within my train of thought, I would have a next to impossible case of severe insomnia. From the age of ten onward, I had always needed the aid of a narcotic via injection. How I hated those needles…

The elderly man nodded at me as he loosened his grip on me. My stomach flipped as though those clichéd butterflies were fluttering around. I imagined this, but it led me to shudder in discomfort.

"Watari," I said, visibly relieved by his lax response. I stopped, and didn't say much else. What could I say?

Deep into the night, I still hadn't gone to bed. Watari had allowed himself some time to rest for tomorrow—or today rather. The grandfather clock chimed thrice times over; my eyes sagged heavily as he lay in the armchair facing the bookcase. I had spent countless hours, now, trying to think things through. I hadn't known Yagami for a month even, and somehow all of this had happened.

Mentally, I was exhausted. Physically, I was curious. My lips began to tingle for that sensation of the slightest brush. It was like a poison, I had decided. It made so much sense why people yearned for such a simple motion so much.

Placing my forehead against my knees, I closed my eyes only for a moment. I wished to sleep so badly, but my mind would not let me. The urge to cry from frustration grew, but I forced myself out of the state of mind before it became overwhelmingly powerful.

"Ryuzaki?"

I looked up from my sitting position and saw him. Light was standing beneath the mistletoe; his hair was disheveled, and his expression gave away the obvious hint that, clearly, he had just woken up from his slumber. What begged the question was why he was up so late?

I locked my eyes on him in acknowledgement. He seemed to be curious.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I asked, though my tone seemed a little bit sourer than it should have. I immediately regretted it.

His eyes seemed startled, though in that tired way. When he advanced towards me, I felt my body tense up.

"My throat was dry," he said slowly. I assumed after having just woken up, speaking a foreign language to him would be incredibly difficult. "Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep."

"I'm sorry."

It was as if he knew why I couldn't sleep. His mind hadn't penetrated my thoughts; it was impossible for him to know exactly why I wasn't asleep already.

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable when I did that earlier?" he asked, his voice still slow.

At first, I paused. My response had to be perfect. I couldn't say something that wasn't true, and lie to him.

"No."

I hadn't been uncomfortable, honestly. I had been thrown off, yes, but not uncomfortable. He seemed to be somewhat taken aback by my answer. Was he purposely trying to get a reaction out of me?

"Raito-kun," I said casually, adding an honorific to somehow sooth him. "Why, exactly did you do that? Despite the mistletoe being there, you didn't have to kiss me. You know that, I'm sure."

"I do," he murmured slowly. "However, I did."

He didn't say anything after that. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on through his mind. I didn't further press the issue. However, when he yawned, I could tell that he was still as drowsy as could be. Unfortunately, my insomnia hadn't decided to kick off as of yet. Yagami would either remain awake with me, or, eventually, decide to retire once more to his bedroom. Either way, I had a feeling he wouldn't want to lose sleep.

Every now and again I would look over at him only to notice that his eyelids were drooping. He reminded me slightly of a basset hound. His chin rested gentle on the palm of his hand; his elbow pushing into his knee as he leaned it against the bone. I smiled to myself. I couldn't bring myself to understand why this young man was staying up, but it was somewhat endearing to me.

"Yagami-kun, why are you still awake?"

"You're not excited for Christmas?" he asked, exhaustion clearly lacing his voice. "I used to stay up all night on Christmas Eve. Then again, back when I was younger I used to believe in Santa Claus. I supposed it isn't the same now, is it?"

Just the mere thought of him suggesting that he could still have the same childlike excitement made me smile. I rubbed my eyelid, feeling my own drowsiness get the better of me. The insomnia was finally wearing off. With a yawn, I got to my feet. Light followed me with his eyes, delaying his own reaction.

"Are you going to bed?" he asked slowly. I wondered when he would begin to speak at somewhat of a normal pace. I shook it off and then held my hand out, offering to help him to his feet. He took it carefully and pulled himself up. Though he was a lot closer than I anticipated, I thought nothing of it.

"Ryuzaki," he said quietly. "Would it be odd if I asked to sleep in your room with you?"

_He isn't aware that that isn't technically normal…_

"Yes, it's fine."

He smiled as we walked down the hallway. It felt, for the first time, that I had actually gained a friend, or possibly more.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas morning—the warmth of tender love spread throughout the house as if to celebrate such a romantic holiday. The smell of many baked goods, gingerbread in particular, could be practically tasted as one breathed in the air. The soft, golden-yellow glow of Christmas tree lights softly decorated the hallway, and the melodies of classic Christmas carols flitted through the corridors.

Upon waking up, I had forgotten about Yagami having asked to sleep with me. I jumped a little after seeing the unfamiliar form beneath my covers, but soon recovered from the surprise when the memories came flooding back. He seemed serene in sleep, so I decided not to wake him.

Getting out of bed as carefully as I could, I slipped my feet into custom-made slippers, feeling their silky texture brush against the pads of my feet. I smiled a little bit; even I couldn't help but feel the gayety of the holiday season.

Almost as soon as I had reached the door, I heard his voice. He seemed to speak with a smile, and when I looked over my shoulder, I noticed he was awake. Unfortunately he hadn't gotten "bright-eyed and bushy-tailed" just yet, but I knew he would be fairly soon what with what he had said the night before.

"Merry Christmas, Ryuzaki," he said, getting to his feet. I smiled in return.

"Merry Christmas, Light."

Walking over to me, Light leaned closer than I expected him too. His fingers threaded through his own on the opposite hand as he let his newly cupped grip carefully bounce against his upper thighs. While we headed down the hallway, Light seemed preoccupied with the enchanting appearance of the mansion.

It seemed that Watari had done some extra decorating this morning. Naturally, after having gone to sleep, I hadn't been aware of this, nor had I been expecting it. There were little white lights hanging from each and every crevice of the walls; tinsel dangled peacefully in the archways to each room, accompanied by the faithful mistletoe. There were multiple wreaths hanging along the walls, and scented candles burned: Sugar cookie scented, mostly.

When the both of us arrived into the common room, Watari looked up from the stocking he had carefully placed on his lap. He often received gifts from family members I had never met, and therefore would place them in his own personal holiday sock. I smiled a little bit to myself, wishing my father a merry Christmas, to which he returned a similar response.

"I prepared snacks for the day."

"Do you have eggnog?" Light chirped, suddenly seeming much more awake than previously.

"Of course, but I would think you would save that for later. It has alcohol in it."

I smirked at his careless mistake. I assumed that, in his family, he had been served non-alcoholic eggnog. It wasn't terribly surprising given the fact that most families with underage children often served such a drink. Light, however, seemed a little bit more sheepish about his mistake than usual.

He scratched the back of his neck and quietly walked into the living room next to the Christmas tree. Before, where it has been lamely decorated with skimpy decorations, it had been am embarrassing sight to behold. Now, however, the tree dazzled with a newfound beauty.

"This is amazing…"

I heard his voice, and followed the sound out my own damned curiosity. When I locked eyes with him, his expression was surprising. His eyes, half-lidded, seemed soft somehow. They held the suggestive essence that could only be carnally present. Lips parted slightly, a smile steadily grew onto his face.

"What do you usually do Christmas morning?" I asked him, only temporarily distracted by his face. I wondered what the expression was meant to mean, but didn't think about it after that. It had plastered itself in my memory, such an expression…

"We would stay around the tree for a little, and open smaller presents. Then my mother would have dinner ready very early, only for us to eat half. Then we'd go open presents, and eat more later."

"That's a little odd."

He nodded, but kept the smile on his face. He didn't seem affected by the fact that I had different customs. When he looked at the boxes under the tree, he raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Reaching out to pluck a small one in particular, he held it in his hands for a moment.

Watari, who had prepared hot chocolate once more, though white this time, handed the white porcelain cups to Light and me. I sipped mine, and released a contented sigh once the warmth spread throughout my being. Once Light had his cup, he sipped his own and smiled once more. His cheeriness was beginning to become infectious.

"We'll open the gifts soon," Watari said, getting a cup of hot chocolate himself. He sat in the armchair beside Light, swallowing a mouthful.

The scene was all too surreal. In ways I couldn't explain, I felt warmer than usual. My heart was beating significantly quicker than usual, and this made it that much harder to suppress yet another smile. I seemed to be smiling a lot more lately, and had inkling as to why this was.

"I want you to open a specific gift first," I said quietly.

After approaching the tree, I grabbed a moderate-size box, and held it within my hands. Within the box was a small, but expensive, token of appreciation. Upon handing it to Yagami, I inspected his expression while he held the rectangular box in his palm. He blinked, and then flipped it upside down. I watched as he peeled the tape back; his expression as he looked at the box couldn't have been more confused. I felt somewhat proud of myself because of this.

When he removed the cover, there was a large grin on his face while he removed a very delicate-looking piece of fabric: A scarf. He held it along his hands, and rubbed his thumbs against the material. A scarf made of the finest micro fibers. I could see his eyes focusing on the sensitive feel against the pads of his thumbs.

"Do you like it?"

"I do," he said quietly.

The first day he had arrived, I had taken special notice in him wearing a scarf. He hadn't removed it upon entering the house, which usually one would do, and wondered whether or not that scarf had some sort of significance to him. I noticed, every now and again, that he would wear it in the house, though it was not cold. I hadn't bothered to ask him, but assumed that he had simply liked scarves.

It took about two hours before all of the gifts were opened, and the living room was filled with leftover wrapping paper. Light seemed content with the gifts we had gotten him, despite not knowing him before the holidays had arrived. Watari appreciated the fact that I had gotten him gifts relating to his favorite hobbies. He could now paint in the leisurely silence of his sanctuary.

The day seemed to be progressing a lot faster than I had anticipated. Though Light didn't speak verbally, his body language said everything he most likely wanted to say. His smile that would appear every so often showed his contentment as the scarf I had gotten for him wrapped around his neck carefully. I was glad that he had taken a liking to it.

"Ryuzaki," he said after some time. "After you had told me that you've never had any friends, or really any family to spend the holidays with, I had thought about how your social life must be. You must feel so alone sometimes; since you've never had anyone to really lean on when you needed it, right?"

I nodded steadily to agree with his statement. All of the years I've lived through proved to be particularly lonely. I hadn't had anyone to really invest my emotions in other than Watari. I supposed it was self-inflicted, since I had always been a bit of an introvert, but every now and again I would yearn for some human contact. Possibly a friendship or two would suffice.

"No, I have not had anyone other than Watari."

I hated being reminded of my own loneliness, though I didn't mention it to him. I feared that he might be offended if I did so.

However, when the room seemed to be at a standstill, Yagami carefully took a seat beside me. He leaned his side against mine, and stared down at the floor. For a moment he didn't say anything before murmuring something along the lines of being glad.

I didn't ask him to repeat himself, though I didn't reply to whatever it had been that he said. I smiled to myself a little bit, liking the feeling of his warmth against me. Watari looked in through the archway, blinking as he offered us some more of our previously chosen beverages. I politely declined, as did Light. After that, it seemed, Watari decided not to bother us.

Breathing quietly, I could practically hear Light's heartbeat increasing. He was thinking, getting nervous, but I couldn't pinpoint as to what the reason would be. He placed his hand carefully on my knee, and then leaned into my ear.

"I'll be your friend."

For a moment, my heart, too, began to increase in pace. I had heard him correctly, but it wasn't that that had thrown me off. His closeness and intimate touch made me somewhat uncomfortable. It reminded me of when he had kissed me.

"Yagami-kun…" I said, equally as quiet as he had. "Do you have any carnal desires you would like to sort out?"

"Do you?" he countered, blinking.

The question piqued curiosity within me. I'd never been asked that question, and wasn't sure how to answer it. Occasionally I had experienced sexual desires, but didn't do anything to further the urge. Now that I was this close to someone, I had to rethink my own thoughts.

"I suppose I have."

"Now?"

I searched myself for a moment, feeling my skin tingle wherever Light would place his fingers. I couldn't help but feel the heat form within my cheeks. Closing my eyes, I didn't move other than that.

"Maybe…" Light murmured in my ear.

He smiled and moved away from me without warning. I had been a little bit taken aback as his sudden movements meant he was cutting me off from such a seducing conversation. I blinked, watching the smile slowly disappear as he got to his feet and headed away from me.

I grew confused as I watched him turn the corner, but didn't pursue him. Watari had noticeably glanced over his shoulder at the younger male while he walked down the hallway, but did not give me as much as a blink. I wasn't entirely sure what had happened; perhaps it was a fabrication of my imagination.

After Watari had finished his business in the next room over, he took a seat beside me. It was the opposite side that Yagami had been on. He sighed somewhat, and leaned back against the couch, relieved.

"Have you been stressed today, Watari-sama?" I asked casually.

"It was, but well worth it. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did."

I nodded, feeling myself growing a little bit dreary of the atmosphere. As the sun began to go down, the orange-pink glow of the sunset seemed more vibrant from the reflection from the snow. The already faint cream color of the room seemed to be a little hypnotizing to me.

"I believe he was hinting for you to follow him," Watari chimed in after a minute's pause. I looked at him, confused for a moment.

"Why would he?"

A look in Watari's eye gave me too much information. Releasing a sigh, I got to my feet and gave my father a polite bow, thanking him for his time, and left the room to end up in my own bedroom.

Before opening the door, I held my breath. My pulse pounded heavily, blood surging through the veins in my neck; my ears detected the sound of a quickened heartbeat.

My hand rested on the cold metal of the doorknob before I turned it and pushed the door open. For a moment, I felt somewhat taken aback. Light was not in there. I leaned my head back in some relief.

When I stepped into the room, I glanced at the clock: 7:39PM. I could hardly believe that the time had gone by so quickly. It seemed like just five minutes ago we had been opening presents.

I walked towards my bed and removed my shirt. The room temperature seemed to drop after doing so, and I felt more at ease. I placed it on the bed, feeling my pale skin prickle from the chill.

_I've never thought too much about it… Why should I be now? It's Yagami-kun. He seems to be a lady's man, not… a man's man, I suppose you could put it._

As I was lost in thought, I failed to notice that Light was beginning to slip into the room. However, when I glanced over my shoulder he was closing the door. When he turned, and we made eye contact, my heart jumped for a moment.

"Hello Yagami-kun. Why are you in here?"

He didn't smile, but he did hold out two cups of eggnog. I assumed one was for me, while the other belonged to him. He walked over and handed it to me, sipping out of his and looking me in the eye. His long eyelashes seemed to nearly cause a shading effect.

"I just wanted to sleep in here again, if that was okay with you…" he murmured, his voice quiet.

"Yes, it's fine, but…" I paused, feeling a lump form in my throat. "I have to wonder, what-"

Light shook his head, a glint in his eye that I hadn't noticed before. He grinned a little now, sipping a bit more of the eggnog as he kept eye contact with me.

"I know you're lonely. I wanted to help you out…"

"Thank you. I appreciate that-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I watched Yagami-kun close in. He pressed his mouth against my own, and my heart began to race as it had the last time. His eyelashes brushed against my cheeks while I stared in bewilderment at Light. I felt the chill of the eggnog class against my solar plexus, causing me to shiver.

_He's so flirtatious and provocative…_

The eggnog mug fell to the floor, shattering at our feet. The glass settled on the top of my bare skin, and the wet eggnog soaked into the carpet. I squished my toes while I felt Light's hands steadily rise to my shoulders.

I knew what sex was, but I wasn't sure if I was going to like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I could completely comprehend the situation, both Light and I were in our boxers. The passion had originally terrified me. My mind was racing as Light's mouth worked strongly against my own. His flesh seemed to permeate heat as he forced me down against the bed. When he pulled back, he stared me straight in the eyes.

Never before had I been so confused. I couldn't understand why Light, a perfectly beautiful young man, would want a romantic, or even just sexual, relationship with me. I was nothing special; if anything, I was bizarre, unusual… I had many imperfections that most people would find unattractive. How was it that Light had decided to choose me?

Perhaps I was a last resort. There wasn't anyone else around. No, even he had said he was trying to cure me of my loneliness. He felt nothing but pity for me. However, what completely threw me off was that typically many straight men wouldn't threaten their heterosexuality… Light must have been a special case.

"Ryuzaki…" he said, somewhat out of breath from such intense kissing. "You've never done this before… Do you want me to…?"

"No—No, I think my instincts will guide me through it," I responded, equally as breathless.

However, being beneath Light seemed to be wrong. I looked up at him, grabbing his shoulders. The younger male breathed heavily, his eyes closed, and sweat visibly forming on his face.

Before he processed what I was doing, I flipped him onto his back. He released a surprised yelp, and stared up at me with his beautiful honey-brown eyes. I smirked a little bit, proud of what I was able to do.

"Please Ryuzaki… _Please_, don't forget lubrication."

The only problem was that was exactly what I lacked. Never having had sex before, I hadn't prepared for such an evening. I didn't keep lubrication, such as KY Jelly or anything in my nightstand. For a moment, I thought we would have to end this particularly passionate night short, but my memory came to my rescue. I had a nice bottle of lotion in the bedside table. It wasn't anything but top quality, and created softness to the touch. I smiled to myself thinking about what the after effect would be when using it for this purpose.

Hastily leaning over, I grabbed the bottle from its typical resting place and squirted it onto my palm. Rubbing it in slightly, I steadily realized that I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing. Was there a specific method to lubricating someone? I couldn't even answer my own question…

"You—"

"Hush."

I concentrated as I raised his hips up from the mattress ever so slightly. I carefully pressed my fingers into him, hearing him release a somewhat painful grumble. I assumed it wouldn't feel too pleasant the first time experiencing it; much like a woman's first time during sex.

Looking at his face, I felt my heartbeat begin to race in anticipation. He didn't seem like he was comfortable, but he hadn't seen the actual size of my manhood just yet.

Swallowing, I felt his eyes burn onto the side of my face as I rubbed the lotion as best as I could. When I raised my eyes and met his, I felt my stomach flutter anxiously. He squirmed a little bit, and I felt his breathing grow heavier. I saw his chest rise and fall.

"Ryuzaki, I know you're inexperienced, but I have to inform you that I _hate_ waiting…"

"I'm surprised at you…"

Taking in a breath, I smirked for a moment. If Yagami wanted me to hurry, I was going to hurry. Before he could blink once more, I pressed my manhood into his body, to which he released a pain-filled groan. His head tilted back, his Adam's apple completely exposed.

"F-fuck Ryuzaki…" he murmured. "I didn't realize…"

"I don't think anyone expects me to be…"

For a moment, I felt my head swim. His body heat rose.

"_Move_."

I filled my lungs, and then gave a rough thrust. The adrenalin that was already in my system pumped fervently. I felt high; like I was residing on a cloud above myself. I felt like I could see myself—watch myself having sex with Light. It was such a surreal experience.

Every detail became so exacted that I was almost taken aback. I could see each pore on Light's face, each individual eyelash as they brushed against his cheekbones. His expression was so strongly magnifying his pleasure, that I could practically hear the ecstasy shouting from his skin.

"Yagami-kun…" I murmured.

I got nothing in response; panting, and soft moaning, but nothing else was able to make it past Light's lips. I was tempted in kissing his vulnerable neck as I gave another violent shift against Light's body. His throat forced out yet another moan as I lifted his torso closer to me. His upper body remained curved slightly as I held him up. Pressing my lips against his bare skin, Light turned his head slightly as he grabbed at my shoulder blades.

Continuing my rhythmic, now gentler, thrusts, I continued to nip at his throat. A smirk slipped onto his lips in response; it almost seemed foreign, with such a twisted smile on such an innocent face. He continued his labored panting.

"Ryuzaki…"

His face was visibly less tense—softer than it previously had been. His eyebrows still arched as I gently moved myself in and out of his body. His fingers and toes curled as I hear him stop abruptly with his sounds. I wasn't sure what I had done.

The room seemed heavy with steam and sweat now, making it significantly harder to breathe as moments passed, though they felt like hours. I moved his hair behind his ear while he leaned closer to me now. I felt his chest against my own, and for a moment, they stuck together.

He whispered in my ear Japanese words that I couldn't recall at the moment. Every little word or phrase he murmured was in that foreign language that I couldn't comprehend with such a drugged mind.

"Haadaa…" he muttered quietly. "Ryuzaki wa, muzukashiku watashi ni seikoo."

Shaking my head to rid my thoughts of further distractions, I tried to understand his words.

_Harder… Ryuzaki… My, what a crude thing to demand._

"Watashi wa omocha ni anata no mono yo," he continued.

_I'll… be your toy._

"Hnn, Yagami-kun, anata wa totemo namaiki sa re te iru."

I thrust into his body again, watching Light squirm beneath me in a vain attempt to get me to move harder against him. He dug his nails into my skin, trying to force himself down onto me, but to no avail.

He moaned something beneath his breath, but I hadn't been able to catch what he had said. My mind began to grow hazy as I felt an odd ticklishness form within the depths of my stomach.

I could see Light beginning to form words on his tongue, "You are… very inexperience," he said, his voice slow once more. "You surely can't be ready to release already, can you?"

"Of course not…"

The fire grew in my stomach as I forced it back. I felt somewhat embarrassed, and channeled it through my actions. I slammed my hips against his, causing him to release an inhuman scream. His entire body fell to the mattress as he grabbed at something that was not there. His arms found a gripping on the comforter, clumping between his knuckles.

"Ryuz—aki!" he said suddenly. "Y-yeah, r-right there…"

His eyes opened slightly, glaring directly at me. I felt the heat of them burning through my skull. I thrust equally as hard, feeling my head grow lighter as the burning, the unrelenting tingling feeling grow stronger.

"Hnn… Yagami-kun, I'm afraid my resistance…"

"Sh-shh…"

He grabbed my hand and yanked it, pulling me on top of him. I could feel his body trembling beneath my own as I continued to thrust in and out. My own fatigue was catching up with me.

"Put… your hand here."

He took my hand and pressed the tips of my fingers on his lower stomach. I felt his body reacting; his muscles from within were clenching and moving in response to my movements. I thrust once more, watching sweat slowly drip from my face, and onto Light's body. When Light released a low groan, I felt the muscles contract once more, much faster this time, beneath my fingers.

_Right there…_

A few more attempts had been made, only for Light to react the same. His body heaved, and his breathing was surprisingly heavy. I was in bad condition myself. My chest rose and fell rapidly as I continued to pump myself within his body.

"C'mon…" I murmured, frustrated with the lack of progress.

To my surprise, one more strike ended it for Yagami. He released a bellowing moan, his essence dirtying not only my body, but his own. I continued to force myself in and out of his body as Light lay, tired, against the mattress.

He clenched his muscles around me in hopes that it would help. I let my head droop forward as I continued to work, sweat continuing to form on both of our figures. Light smirked as he continued to grab the comforter.

"H-ah… H-ah…"

For a split second, the last thing I recalled of that evening, was a sheer sheet of white clouding my vision. I couldn't see anything but this ecstatic blankness; the feeling of pure high enveloping my entire body, brain, and soul.

_I understand why people like sex so much…_


End file.
